The Dark Knight: Wraithwing Inauguration
by Wraithwing-13
Summary: A gothic looking demon finds himself waking up in the heart of a haunted forest, and will soon find out his true destiny...and that not knowing where he is will be the very LEAST of his problems to come...
1. The Awakening

A/N: This story is rated "T" for : blood, violence, mild language, and romance.

Disclaimer: I do not own any/ or even the "small portion" of Legend of Zelda...Hint Hint. *winks*...please review. :D**  
**

**_Chapter 1: ...Awakening...  
_**

**It was night time...The breeze was cold and the trees waved freely as the winds blew softly threw the forest. In the very heart of the forest, a man laid on the ground unconscious for who knows how long and wasn't moving for quite sometime...until now. His hands slowly nudged a little bit as he groaned in pain. Slowly the man got up to his feet and softly dusted of any dirt on him. The man stood 5'6 feet tall, Had slightly long jet black hair, and skin as white as the moon. He wore all black clothing, a long black trench coat, and had eye irises colored red. The odd thing about this man was that he had additional body parts, such as jet black demon wings and demon tail. He indeed looked evil, but was merely had a behavior that was normal. The man often refers to himself as "Wraithwing", but was called Wraith for short. While he looked at his surroundings, a small shadowed figure was watching him high up in a tree the whole time. Wraith on the other hand, had his sight seeing interrupted by the loudness of his stomach, he felt like he hadn't eaten in days, and had no idea how long he was lying on the floor. The figure gasped as Wraith started groaning in pain from his stomach growling. It wanted to help him...but at the same time didn't wanted to blow it's hiding position. Wraith was brought down to his knees while holding his chest tightly, for his heart started to be in pain as well. He decided to go look around for food and shelter...so he quickly got back up and ran through the trees desperately, while the figure followed him at a distance, trying to keep up at the same time. A few minutes of running, Wraith suddenly stopped at a small hilltop outside of the forest, and the figure that followed up also stopped. Wraith grew a small smile and sighed in relief...he was gazing upon a large town that was only a short distance from where he was. The figure behind tilted it's head down in disappointment and floated back in the forest, sighing sadly. The sigh of the figure suddenly drew Wraith's attention and made him take a quick glance behind him...nothing was there. This worried Wraith a little but was all forgotten from the relief of finding the town. Ignoring the pain in his stomach and heart, Wraith quickly headed for the town...unaware of the figure that followed him earlier...**


	2. The Little Saboteur

**  
_Chapter 2: ...The Little Saboteur...  
_**

**...Moments later, Wraith had manage to carefully tread down the steep hilltop and make his way to the entrance of the town. As Wraith walked deep towards the heart of the town, he decided to observe his surroundings. The town stretched in a wide distance of land, ironically the town looked nearly like any other old gothic themed city, only more moody and angered citizens populated it's streets. As Wraith move deeper in the town, more and more people began to pay attention to him, for they had never seen anything like him. Some of the children felt like going to see Wraith, if only the parents didn't stop them by holing then close to them and giving him enraged looks. Worry grew inside Wraith, along with the silence of the streets, he had gotten nearly most of the peoples attention. One man suddenly stepped in front of Wraith, halting his long walk. "What business do you have here!? Vile Creature!?" he asked Wraith. Wraith had to briefly lick his dried mouth a few times until he felt ready he could speak a bit proper, "...I mean you and...your people no harm. I've been lost in the forest for who knows how long and-" Wraith's sentence was suddenly cut short, "And that is where you SHOULD remain! You and your little saboteur friend!" yelled the man as the citizens yelled in agreement. Wraith gave a slight confused look from the response, "...What do you mean? I'm just here for food and water! I know nothing of this 'little saboteur'!" Wraith replied. "Then why where you in the woods where it lingers?" he asked Wraith, "I...I don't know..." Wraith answered. The man crossed his arms in disbelief and had a look that showed great impatience, "How very convenient..." he said, "It's the truth! Why won't you believe me!? I have no reason to bring harm to anyone he-" Wraith suddenly began to cough loudly and feel down to his knees once more. His loud coughing began to worry and nearly scare everyone around him...slowly Wraith stopped coughing as his breathing began to slow its average pace and changed to wheezing. "Quickly! Bring him inside!" demanded one person, "But he could be an ally of the monster!" said another. As the crowd went back and forth with conversation of panic, the man's patience finally dried out. "ENOUGH! I'LL DEAL WITH THIS!!!" he shouted as he went to kneel down beside the exhausted Wraith. "...Look...I'll tell you what...We will let you stay and live here under our circumstances under one condition. You are to slay the foul creature that's been terrorizing our people for years now. Here's a sketch of it:" the man slowly grabbed a small rolled paper from the inside pocket of his jacket and roughly placed it in Wraith's hands...slowly Wraith lifted his hand and opened up the rolled paper to see the sketch...**

**The creature looked about 3'5 feet tall and had skin as white as Wraith's own, and additional black patterning. It had long red-orange colored hair that was also ponytailed. Strangely to Wraith, he somehow slightly recognized the glowing light greenish patterning it had...but at the same time didn't know how he recognized it. Its eyes had red irises and orange-yellow colored sclera. To Wraith...this creature didn't strike him as a monster at all. "...It looks harmless...and small size to be a potential threat." said Wraith, "Believe me when I say that this creature is highly dangerous. It cannot be trusted either..." said the man with a less stern voice. "...Does it have a reason?" asked Wraith curiously, "It's not that complex! Do you want shelter here or NO!? Just kill the damned beast and be done with it quick so we can get back to our lives!!!" the man shouted. Wraith's eyes opened widely from the man's tone...Wraith sighed disappointingly and nodded. "...Glad we understand each other...now come inside. We have much to discuss before you go out on your hunt..." said the man as he slowly helped Wraith up, putting Wraith's arm over his shoulder and slowly making their way inside a large fancy cottage nearby...the sketch of the monster floated softly with the breeze and out of town. The sketch was soon out of the town and floated towards the forbidden forest that Wraith was inside of...the paper was snatched and looked at by the figure...slowly the figure growled in anger as the sketch was set ablaze...**


	3. The Hunt Begins

**_  
Chapter 3: ...The Hunt Begins...  
_**

**...A few minutes later, Wraith and the man himself were both on separate arm chairs sitting beside the warm fire, although Wraith was warm and comfortable on his chair, the light giving off from the fire made the man's presence a little more intimidating than normal...Wraith's comfort was cut down short as noticed the man's gazed was fixed at Wraith. "So...what can you tell me about this...creature that's troubling you and your people. I will not kill something that I do not know about." said Wraith as the man sighed. "...This creature...it's actually a certain kind of monster. Wraith...Are you aware of the fiendish 'imp' race?" asked the man. "Well I've heard of them......Wait......The creature's an IMP!? What gender?" Wraith asked, "We don't know." he answered. "All this time it has terrorized you and your people and you're unaware of it's gen--" Wraith's sentence was once again cut short, "It doesn't matter!!! I'm telling you to kill this thing or--" the man's sentence was cut short by Wraith, "And I'm telling YOU that I will not kill something without a reason!!!" shouted Wraith...silence grew in the room. "...It has no reason...Every once in a while it pops up and harm all that it sees...", the man looked down in despair, "...Our guards have tried to slay it themselves...but they would either never been seen again or came back looking like they just came from a real nightmare, frightened, and horribly injured..." the man couldn't finish his sentence any more. This grew a slight fear in Wraith's heart let alone the pain. "...With every action...there's a reason...I will not kill without knowing what's caused it to do it's actions. Besides…How could this little imp POSSIBLY 'terrorize' your city?" asked Wraith…suddenly a large explosion from a distance was heard.**

…"**!!!" both Wraith and the man reacted from it and ran outside. As they appeared outside, they noticed a large cloud of smoke a few streets away from them, following a crowd of people screaming in fear. "Does that answer your question!?", shouted the man as he pointed at the cloud of smoke. Wraith gritted his teeth in anger as he ran toward the area where the explosion occurred. Minutes later, Wraith made it to the area. His eyes narrowed from the strong fog of black smoke that erupted from a large burning mansion. Amidst the yells and screams of terror, he made out one cry. "It's the monster! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" the shout signaled Wraith that what the man told him earlier was true…this grew a deep fear inside of him…He couldn't imagine what this imp is possibly capable of if it did this. Unexpectingly, Wraith's ears heard a loud child like scream that occur inside the building, making Wraith enter the burning building itself. The entrance collapsed behind Wraith, bringing only brief worry to him as he was mainly focused on finding the child. The heat of the flames were making it extremely hot and intense for Wraith, and the smoke slightly covering his vision only made it worse. Looking around a little more he overheard the child who was trapped inside a room in the upper lever. Quickly Wraith rushed up and broke down the door with all his might. Successfully he got inside the room and found the child, who was slightly frightened from Wraith's appearance but hugged Wraith in relief anyways. "…Don't worry…everything will be ok! Hold on!" shouted Wraith as he carried her and quickly headed outside of the room before it was fully engulfed in flames. Wraith quickly found a window and opened it. He quickly saw the people still running away in terror, only a group of people noticed Wraith was holding a child. "Hey! We'll catch her!" one of them shouted. This signaled to Wraith that they didn't really care for him, but that didn't matter at all. **

**Time was running out and the ensuing inferno was slowly catching up with them. Quickly Wraith lightly tossed the child to them, who the men caught successfully and helped to safety away from the burning building. Wraith was now struggling to find a way out as burning debris from the roof feel in front of him and blocking his way to the window…something however, caught his attention that pushed all of his worry and fear aside. He walked up the stairs ignoring the flames slowly engulfing house. As he got to the attic/third floor, there he spotted something…it appeared to be a floating black cloak facing away from him. "What are you?" he softly said. The cloak suddenly turned…it seems that the cloak wasn't floating…but the wearer itself was floating. The hood was the only thing covering it's body…Wraith observed it's body closely...he suddenly realized that it's the imp that the man earlier was talking about. "……" Wraith slowly walked toward it, unfortunately the figure flew out of a large broken window. "Wait!" Shouted Wraith as he looked out the window…he slowly turn around and spotted heaps of old explosions that laid on the floor. "…Oh no…" Wraith's eyes open widely and jumped through the window before another large explosion, which brought the whole mansion down. Wraith spread his demon wings and glided away from the explosion and the mansion itself that turned to rubble, and unaware that the people watched him glide away. Wraith landed softly near the entrance of the city, overlooking the large heap of smoke rising in the grey sky. Suddenly he wayched in defeat as the cloaked figure floating away inside the forest. However, he spotted a leftover black sword and silver crossbow on the floor in front of him. The weapons were familiar but his momory was still a bit blurry. Shaking his head slightly out of his thinking state, he quickly equipped them and rushed in the forest…**


	4. Making The Decision

**_  
Chapter 4: ...Making The Choice...  
_**

**...The wind blew swiftly as always...but the silence of fear and the fog of death grew more visible than ever in the forest. With his black sword equiped and currently wielding the silver crossbow, Wraith treaded the forest slowly but carefully examining the woods for the hooded imp. "...Where are you!?" Wraith shouted as he shot a few bolts from what looked like a cloak...but turned out as leftover blanket. "Why do you harm those undeserving of such treachery!?" ...Wraith suddenly heard a distant scream deeper in the forest. The scream however didn't sound like a monstrous shout...nor did it sound masculine. "Who are you?" Wraith slowly walked toward the direction that he heard the scream...he quickened his pace and slowly began to run toward the direction of the scream. On the way there he suddenly hears the sound of wolves growling fiercly as well. Wraith hasten his run as much as he could to get to the area of where all the strange noises originated. Reaching his destination, Wraith quickly hid behind a tree and peaked slowly...there it was. The black cloaked imp before him...but was on the floor and struggling desperately to crawl away from three bloodthirsty white wolves that growled loudly at it. The imp's heavy breathing could be heard from Wraith's distance...he didn't know if he should help it or not, after all the commotion it caused. Wraith had to decide fast, for the wolves drew closer to it...unexpectingly one of the wolves dashed forward and bit the imp's arm, forcing it to shout loudly in pain. The scream opened Wraith's eyes...it's pitch and vocalization sounded all too familiar to him. Quickly he rushed out of his hiding spot and shot on crossbow bot at the wolf's head, killing it instantly. The two remaining wolves quickly and agrily drew it's attention to Wraith, running at him quickly. Wraith bared his fangs in anger and grabbed one of them by the neck, ignoring the fact that the other jumped on his back and began nawing on his neck. Wraith brifly shouted in pain and threw the biting wolf hard at the nearest tree while strangling the other one. The brief shout caught the cloaked imp's attention. It gasped in horror as it witnessed the mayhem Wraith was bringing to the wolves. It quickly looked away and closed it's eyes as the wolves face his wrath one by one. Wraith quickly grabbed out the siver crossbow and shot the last of it's bolts the that wolf he threw at the tree. Finally he noticed the wolf that he was strangling had it's breathing slow down dangerously...Wraith dropped it on the ground, took out his black sword and stylishly jabbed it through the wolf's heart, finishing it of as it whined painfully. Wraith grunted in pain as he felt the deep bleeding bite in his neck. He slowly turned his gazed to the cloaked imp on the ground, as the imp itself did the same. "......" quickly Wraith dashed towards the cloaked imp while it tried to get up and float away in fear. Before it could gain any height, Wraith grabbed it from the leg and slammed it lazily but roughly on the ground. It briefly grunted in pain, but became silent...noticing the edge of a black blade close to it's face. Wraith gritted his teeth, showing his fangs while holding it from it's neck. "I'm going to end this! Once and for all!!!" shouted Wraith and he quickly removed it's hood, exposing its face to him...**

**...Wraith's enraged look slowly changed to a shocked and slightly saddened expression. The imp didn't really looked as accurate as the man's sketch...it was much more serene looking in person and close range view. Although it looked nearly similar in some ways, Wraith slowly examined the imp's body and found out a surprising discovery..."Your...a...a female?" said Wraith as she slapped him in the face and floated above him, leaving the cloak beside Wraith. "Of course I'm a girl!!! Jerk!" she shouted as she slowly floated away due to the pain in her arm. Wraith, ignoring the pain in his neck and on his face...suddenly realized something, but it confused him at the same time. Something inside him abruptly gave him the courage to speak once again. "...Midna! WAIT!!!" shouted Wraith...she stop in shock from Wraith's shout. "......How......How did you know my name?" she asked as she floated back in front of Wraith, waiting for an answer. "I...I don't really know...somehow I do..." he said as he felt his head in slight pain from the brief flashbacks. "But the point is...I just want to talk with you." said Wraith as he shealthed his dark sword. Wraith's calm voice gave her a bit of relief and the three dead white wolves that laid dead on the ground only added to it. Midna slowly sat down and looked to the ground dissapointingly...this troubled Wraith. "What's wrong? Tell me please..." said Wraith as he sat closely beside her. "Look it's nothing personal that I have against the people, okay!? It the PEOPLE that seem to have a huge problem with me! ...People take ONE good look at me and panic in fear and anger! do you have...ANY IDEA HOW IT FEELS TO BE HATED!!!???" shouted Midna as she bared her one fang...tears suddenly began to stream down her face as she weeped silently. Saddened by this...Wraith held her close. "...That makes two of us..." whispered Wraith...Midna gasped as Wraith lightly embraced her by softly swirling his jet black demon tail around her....**

**...Even though her tears stained her face, she was able to grow a slight smile. Wraith replied with a smile of his own and softly carressed her face. He suddenly noticed the deep bite mark in her arm. "...your arm! here..." Wraith quickly tore off a small piece of his trench coat...he lightly grabbed her arm and kissed the bite mark before wrapping it around her arm. However, Midna also noticed Wraith's bite mark on his neck...at the same time, she torred a piece of her already slightly ripped cloak...she kissed the wound on his neck before wrapping the cloth around his neck. Both wounds were taken cared of...however thier actions brought a long silence...both doing nothing but looking away and blushing slightly. Their silence was cut short from hearing distant voices coming from the city. Wraith looked at the smoke that was still erupting from the city. "...I have to go before they discover you're still alive. But...question...why did you burn that mansion with the child inside it?" he asked. "It wasn't my fault...most of the children there are nice to me...but the adults are the ones to blame. They nearly killed me so I tried to burn them...unfortunately, I accidentally burned the house along with the threat. I stood in the attic and wanted to escape at the right moment when no attention was drawn to me......until you came along..." she stopped suddenly and looked at Wraith's eyes. While Wraith on the other hand looked into hers...feeling that they gleemed so well with the moonlight. Suddenly, Midna got out of her light trance and began to float obove Wraith, "You'd better go, demon boy...they'll be expecting you to return...we shall meet again..." with that being said, Midna quickly put back on her cloak and quickly floated away. After watching her disappear from his gaze, Wraith quickly made his way out of the interior of the woods, and got out of the forest. Even with Midna away, for some reason Wraith couldn't stop thinking about her. Unfortuantely, the cityfolk were expecting her death...Wraith sighed. "...What am I gonna tell them?..." said Wraith as headed back the city streets...**


	5. Dawn Of Truths

**_  
Chapter 5: ...Dawn Of Truths...  
_**

**Wraith slowly but silently entered the city with a look filled with shock…and oddly enough, this kind of feeling was one that he wasn't so fearful about. Before Wraith continued walking in the streets, he slowly turned around and looked back at the forest, and at the same time, reflected on what just happened…he spoke to himself, "…I was sent to kill a monster…who oddly enough turned out as a misjudged imp…a misjudged female imp…and…also…". Wraith slowly began to smile as he thought more and more about Midna. "…I must see her again…" he said as he continued to walk down the streets. As he continued walking alone, he gazed quickly at where the burning mansion was. They were able to put out the fire, so there wasn't as much smoke as before. He went back to the fancy home where the man and him were chatting earlier…oddly enough, he wasn't home. Wraith shrugged and made himself at home, slowly he laid on a pile of cushions. Slowly his eyes got heavier and heavier…until he finally dosed off in his thoughts. An hour had past and Wraith quickly woke up…he sensed something that woke him up in a heartbeat. At the same time it was a familiar sense…at the same time, it was too dark in the house so Wraith forms a fireball in the palm of his hand and lazily tosses it at the fireplace. As the house lit up, he widely opened his eyes to what he saw. The house looked like a huge mess, and was purposely wrecked…the claw marks were proof of that. Wraith quickly observed the claw marks...suddenly he heard humming. The pitch of it sounded familiar and echoed lightly in the empty streets. Wraith quickly rubbed his eyes and walked out of the abandoned house. The streets were definitely empty and the echoed humming only got louder by a little bit. Slowly and carefully he walked the street that he was convinced that the humming was coming from. Onward he treaded the streets with only the humming sound and the sound of Wraith's black heavy boots sounding from each step, echoed away. Slowly the humming became more visible, and Wraith stopped walking…he recognized the voice. "……Midna?" he said as he continued walking to the source of the sound. As the humming got clearer, the more quickened Wraith's pace was, only to reach the bearer of that voice. Running down the night-covered streets of the city, Wraith finally managed reaches the area where the sound originated. He put his running to a halt, resulting from what he sees…Just a distance away, he sees a large Cathedral, and it looked pretty good and was the only structure in the city that Wraith now thought was beautiful…but also to Wraith…nothing was as beautiful as what he witnessed was lurking beside the cathedral. A floating imp was looking at the inside of the cathedral…Wraith realized it was Midna since she wasn't wearing her black cloak…but what really got his attention for her was her voice, the humming was a soothing symphony to Wraith's ears…the very pitch of it gave him goose bumps and made him smile once more. This feeling lasted short as he listen more closely to the lyrics she was humming…they weren't words…but they weren't very happy either. It was clear to Wraith that she was sad about something. Putting his thoughts aside, Wraith walk toward Midna and wanted to find out what she was sad about Wraith appeared slowly and unnoticeably behind Midna as she gazed at what was going on inside the Cathedral. It appeared to look like young couples dancing waltz steps from a violin tune, however Midna sadly looked at them and hummed the same theme only depressingly. Wraith sighed quietly and softly put his hand over her shoulder…Midna suddenly stopped humming....**

**...Wraith held his breath and expected her to react shockingly from this…instead she just stood there watching the hand that was placed on her shoulder…slowly she place one hand on Wraith's hand that was on her shoulder. "…How…did you find me?..." Midna asked with a tone that sounded as depressed as her symphony she hummed. "…How can I ignore such a…harmonic voice?" slowly said Wraith…Midna slightly blushed and looked away. After a while, Midna slowly turned around to face Wraith…she looked even more saddened up close, which brought Wraith's attention to her feelings. "…Your humming speaks of sadness to me…wanna talk about it?" he asked, "…Just look at them…all in their "Little-Happy-World", dancing with the one who cares for them…hmph, childish activity if you ask me!" said Midna with a bared fang, and quickly she floated away from the window but still near Wraith…only this time she wasn't facing him again. Wraith was puzzled by her answer and walked in front of Midna. "Is that really ALL that's bugging you?" he asked. "Look, I already told you about the judge's hatred for me, alright?!" shouted Midna and she turned around and crossed her arms in anger. Quickly Wraith stood in front of her again, "Woah, woah, woah! Hold on a sec…the man I was talking with was the "Judge" of this city?" asked Wraith in shock, "…You have a firm grasp of the obvious, demon boy…" retorted Midna as turned around, and once again Wraith went in front of her, "Seriously, I didn't know! And could you please stop turning away already?!" calmly demanded Wraith, "Ugh! Why am I even talking to you?! Are you just some kind of stalker demon that follows little hideous imps all the time?!" shouted Midna, "What?! First of all…I'm not a STALKER! Secondly, I'm not always the one who brushes off people trying to help you! SO WOULD YOU JUST CUT ME SOME SLACK ALREADY!?". Wraith's shout echoed in the streets, making the silence more noticeable. As for Midna...she was stunned by Wraith's tone of voice and slowly floated down, she showed a noticeable look of disappointment and guilty, which she felt started to engulf her slowly. "...You're right...I guess you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them..." said Midna as she looked to the ground. Wraith began to feel a little guilty himself for making Midna feel this way about herself, "...Hey...Don't put yourself down. Sorry, I just got a little carried away, that's all. Nothing personal...Midna, it really pains me to see you suffering like this..." Midna slowly gazed at Wraith's eyes with a slightly questionable look. "...How is it that you somehow manage to cheer me up, demon boy?" said Midna with a slight grin. Wraith turned around, and shrugged, "...It's a special gift I have...and stuff..." said Wraith...Midna gave a more confused look for Wraith's action. Slowly she floated in front of him. "...But why 'me' alone you help? ...Do you have feelings for me or something?" Wraith's eyes widen from her question and he quickly turned away, hoping he was quick enough to avoid her seeing him blush. "...Well...I um...er...not...um well ya see...uh..." Wraith continued stuttering as she giggled briefly and floated quickly in front of him, forcing Wraith to briefly yelp. "...But why do you still have my torn cloth on my neck, hmm?" she said as she floated closer to him. ".....Uh.....Well.....Why do you still have MY torn cloth on your ARM? Hmm?" retorted Wraith with a smug grin. Midna gasped and slightly blushed while looking at the wrapped cloth that was still on her arm. She turned away and shrugged, "Well...A wound has to heal ya know..." she said shakingly, "My point exactly!" added Wraith as he turned away as well, both of them with their arms crossed. The silent treatment was brief as they slowly tilted their heads to look at each other...unknowingly it was at the same time. "...By the way...I didn't quite catch your name, demon boy...so...introduction?" she asked Wraith. Wraith took a deep breath and sighed happily, "...Wraithwing...My name is Wraithwing...but call me Wraith for short if it helps." he answered softly, "...hmm...Very well then....". Both Midna and Wraith began at staring at each other's eyes...overlooking a large group of people that were silently watching them from a short distance...**

**..."...Wraith...I--" Midna sentence was interrupted by a loud snickering that was brought from one of the people watching. Quickly both Wraith and Midna looked to clearly see the people who looked at them in shock and surprise. "No need to worry citizens...she's friendly and means you no harm...please, there's no need to fear her..." said Wraith as he stood between her and them. The crowd became silent for a moment or two. "So...Demon's have things for ugly imps?" said one of them as the crowd laughed, "...Wait what?" said Wraith in confusion, "That's the monster?! Hideous little thing it is...how can you even tell it's a she!?" the crowds laughter grew more louder along with Midna's disappointment. All Wraith could do was listen to the comments since he wasn't allowed to harm them. Every person that criticized Midna more terribly only made Wraith more infuriated, but unnoticed...Midna was more and more saddened...to the point that she bursts in tears and floated away from the crowd and Wraith. Quickly Wraith found out that she vanished again, and got worried for her. "Midna come back!" he shouted as he ran through the crowd, "Yeah 'Midona'! Don't forget ya romeo ova here!" shouted one as the whole crowd exploded in laughter...Wraith halted his run, clenching his fists in anger at the same time. Wraith quickly turned around and gazed at the crowd with fiery eyes of hate. He quickly unleashed a brief stream of fire and lashed it near the people, which frightened them and brought them to a silence. "…I've just about had it with you people! I wanted to help you all and protect you, but after all you've done to her, including having the undeserving courage to criticize her appearance…well it's all to clear to me who needs my help. I'm done here…your on your own..." answered Wraith as his rage began to slowly cool down. Someone in the crowd spoke, "So you were with the monster the whole time…it was too—", his sentence was interrupted, "No…I wasn't until now! …If anything, the only monsters I see here are you people…" with that being said, Wraith left the silent crowd in search for the weeping Midna. Wraith was getting close to the exit of the city breathing heavily trying to keep his quick pace…suddenly he stopped. He halted right outside the city, only to stand before the judge from earlier. "…Going somewhere?" he asked with a stern voice. "I need to get back to the forest…I can't kill her, judge…" answered Wraith as he dashed quickly past him…or at least he tried to before an unexpected wall of flame appeared and surrounded them. "…I'm afraid I cannot allow that…" said the judge, in a slow but slightly distorted voice, which unintentionally sent chills down Wraith's spine…The judges voice that sounded normal…now sounded like something dark, sinister and familiar. "……" Amidst the unexpected flames that surrounded both of them, Wraith slowly turned around and gazed at him surprisingly. "…Judge, please! She means no harm to anyone! Your people are constantly pushing her to do her actions. If you'd just listen to me—" Wraith's was suddenly interrupted, "Be silent, Claudius! I specifically gave you a direct order to kill Midna, and you shrewdly turn your back on them!" shouted the judge as Wraith's eyes widened from his enraged response. "…Wait…what did you just say?" asked Wraith as he slowly got ready to draw out his black sword. "…You dare threaten to raise your blade against me? …How amusing…" answered the judge as he slowly unsheathed his own. The judge's blade was fully white and glowing in white Aurora. Thoughts begin to swirl inside Wraith's head as to who this judge was. A deep fear was slowly brought inside Wraith as he looked at the judge, still with his blade sheathed. "…Your usefulness has ended Wraithwing…after I'm done with you, Midna will be next in my line off victims. Well…if I'm going to kill you…I mine as well stop hiding myself in this weak form." said the judge. Slowly he began to change appearance as he laughed maniacally. Now Wraith hands were shaking for who now stood before him…The judge was now 7 feet tall, had long tied up orange hair and beard, brown skin, dark orange iris, and had black and silver armor matching his dark personality. The judge continued his laughter due to Wraith's reaction. Wraith on the other hand was shocked and speechless…he slowly gained anger and fear all at once, only enough to speak one word..."…..Ganondorf……"…**


End file.
